Naruto: Dream World
Naruto: Dream World (ナルト•理想世, Naruto: Risōyō) is an upcoming project created by DazzlingEmerald. It takes place after the events of the Fanon Canon Rebirth Project and follows the adventure of from who are searching for their beloved leaderthrough an alternate universe. Plot The story takes place 85 years after the events of the . In almost a century's worth of time, many changes have been made to the shinobi world; however, forgoing the sudden modernization of the worth --such as buildings and the reliance on technology-- for the most part, the structure of the nations has remained the same. The focus of the story revolves around the Ninth Hokage, Sayuri Uchiha, who has mysteriously disappeared after serving as the Hokage for more than 35 years. On the day she went missing, only one other being was found within the Hokake's mansion: her husband, Kanatoko Hyūga, who, even despite his gruesome strength, was rendered unconscious, with his body being covered in wounds. He has been admitted to the local hospital, formerly ran by his wife, and his state has been concluded critical. Without the presence of the medical intelligence displayed by Sayuri --being the "daughter of Tsunade"-- he is bound to lose his life. With the sudden disappearance of their beloved leader, the village has been nothing short of chaos. For the battle-orientated crowd of Konoha, it was she who supplied them with ninja tools through her metal release. For the Genin of Konoha, it may caused their hearts to sink because she wouldn't be there to admire their battles during the final stages of the Chūnin exams. For the men comprising her various fan clubs, for those who fantasized of screwing her silly, for those who felt secure under her rule, for those who looked up to her as a role-model, for those who simply want Konoha to stay atop the rankings in comparison to other nations, for whatever reason they may have, each villager has a reason they want Sayuri to return. Within hours of her disappearance, the Hokage Royal Guard Division was dispatched; through the use of their Flying Thunder God Technique, they were able to teleport to the mark located on Sayuri's rump. However, they have not returned, and they themselves have been labeled missing in action. In reality, this was the doing of Sayuri's eldest son, Shura Uchiha (who will be revamped to fulfill the purposes of the arc's major antagonist). Shura was born under unusual circumstances. In comparison to his younger brothers (who do not know him), Shura was born several decades prior to an unknown father. He came in to existence during Sayuri's malicious years, and as a result, was stored within her dimension, and therefore never truly cared for. Shura went crazy under such a solitary confinement. All he ever wanted was the love of his mother, who he has since kidnapped to "purify" his own heart. Sayuri is in the wrong doing here; this was, after all, her dirty little secret, something she kept hidden from the rest of the village, even her family, to avoid being humiliated (it isn't very proper for the Hokage to have bore a child not belonging to her husband). If this information gets out, it might very well end her reign as the hokage: if she ever gets a chance to sit on her throne again, that is. Sagas *The Feud *The Tenth Hokage More TBA Characters *Shura Uchiha *Sayuri Uchiha *Kanatoko Hyūga *Sigma Uchiha *Katoku Hyūga *Yasaki Hyūga *Sannoto Senju *Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki *Shikoken Nara *Chomocha Akimichi *Inoko Yamanaka *Kama Uchiha Trivia *The announcement behind the project was first revealed on February 23, 2015.Dream World Story-Line *The featured banner displays artwork from the projects very own creator. Characters shown are Sayuri and Shura Uchiha. References